Welcome Home
by Sonic2978
Summary: Yuji finally returns home after being at war for seven long years. When he returns home, he finally reunites with his wife and finally meets his daughter for the first time. AU.


Today was a very special day. Today, many families would be reunited with loved ones as they returned home. About seven years ago, Japan had formed an alliance with numerous countries such as the United States, France, England, China, Russia and several others to combat a world infamous terrorist organization. Unfortunately, there had been a draft for the Japanese military. So as a result, my husband had been drafted into the military. The battle had ended in victory recently, so all of the soldiers were now on their way home.

Many families were down at Misaki City's harbor as they awaited for the several ships that would arrive carrying troops home from the war. Myself included. Today I would finally be reunited with husband, Yuji. These last seven years had been lonely and hard without him. He had sent me letters from time to time detailing on how he had been and what had been going on and we had also talked on webcam a few times as well, but that was a rare occurrence and when it did happen, it was only a few minutes at a time with how busy he was. So we never got to talk much.

Shortly after he had left for the war, I found out that I had become pregnant with our daughter. The delivery of the baby had been a success and she was as healthy as can be. She's seven years old, and just like most young children, she's extremely shy. So she tries to stay as close to me as possible. Our daughter's name was Mana, named after a spot in the city that's very special to Yuji and myself. The Mana River. Once Mana had been born, I informed him of her birth via letters. When he wrote back, he was very excited and happy to hear of the successful delivery. He couldn't wait for the day where he could finally meet Mana and start his life as her father, which made me happy. Mana on the other hand seemed nervous and shy about it, seeing as she's never seen him in person. I've talked about him to her and shown her pictures of him, but she's never met him face to face.

But today, all of that would change. I would finally be reunited with the man I love and Mana would finally get to meet her father. The harbor was getting crowded with many people and families as they awaited for the ships to dock. I felt a small grip on my skirt and saw Mana getting closer to me with a shy look.

"Mommy...Why are there so many people here? It's crowded." She asked in a soft, shy tone.

"Don't worry, Mana." I said softly. "You'll see."

It doesn't take long for a large military ship to arrive where we see several hundred people come down off the ship. Many people were happy to be reunited with those they missed for almost the last decade. I stood there patiently awaiting my beloved. Soon, my patience had been rewarded as I saw him approaching. He stopped several feet in front of as and he looked at me with a loving smile on his face.

"Yuji..." I said softly.

"I'm home...Shana..." He said with a soft and loving tone.

A smile formed on my lips as tears of joy welled up in my tears. I ran up to him and placed my hands and head against his chest sobbing into his uniform. I felt him embrace tightly and begin to stroke my black locks.

"I missed you so much, Yuji..." I continued to sob.

"And I missed you, my sweet..." He said that with pure love.

After a moment, I wiped the tears away and looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Welcome home, Yuji." I said happily and lovingly.

"Thank you, Shana."

I leaned up a kissed him softly. We shared a soft, sweet and passionate kiss. I missed this so much. Being held my the one I loved. I missed this for seven long years. Soon, we broke apart and placed our foreheads together.

"Mommy?" I heard Mana call me.

I turned around smiling warmly and walked toward her. I took her small hand in mine and walked her over to Yuji who was smiling warmly. When we stopped, Mana hid behind my legs, just barely peeking out.

"It's okay." I said softly, gently pushing her toward Yuji.

Yuji smiled as he kneeled down on one knee. Father and daughter finally meeting in the flesh. This would be a very beautiful sight to see. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You must be, Mana." He said softly with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet, little lady."

Mana knew who he was, but her shy nature was causing her to hesitate. She looked back at me to which I just smiled.

"Don't worry, honey." I said softly. "Don't force yourself. Just take your time."

She looked back toward Yuji as he put his hand out. Mana slowly walked toward her father and put her hand in his. That was when she broke. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran toward him.

"Daddy!" She pressed her face to his chest and cried softly. Yuji wrapped his arms around her tightly and embraced her. I wiped a tear from my eye as I watched the two finally meet. I saw tears in Yuji's eyes as well as he held her tightly. He kissed her head softly and told her that he was happy to finally start being a father to her and that he loved her. It was a very beautiful sight.

Yuji pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed it softly as he picked her up and walked toward me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso with my head against his chest. I looked up into his sapphire eyes and smiled.

"Welcome home, Yuji." I said warmly.

"Thank you, Shana." He kissed my forehead softly. "It feels really good to be home."

He kissed Mana's forehead against before placing his lips on top of mine and shared another soft kiss. Yuji was finally home. Away from any harm. Away from any risk of being injured or worse. He was finally in my arms again. He was finally with me and with his daughter. Yuji is home again. Now, we finally be the small and happy family that we had wanted to be. Yuji...Yuji was home.


End file.
